Lloyd's Redemption
by Ana Paula92
Summary: 9What would've happened if Lloyd failed in the final battle? what would become of his friends, relatives... and loved ones? Spoilers! Colloyd, Sheelos and Gesea! CHAP 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Well people, I've decided to write this new history!  
I hope you all enjoy it!  
This is actually the prequel to a greater story, which you feature Lloyd's son history, and in a way will be a crossover between ToS and ToP.  
So far, the pairings are:  
Kratos x Anna, Yuan x Martel, Lloyd x Colette, Genis x Presea and… Sheena x Zelos!  
Disclaimers: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters. Only maybe the plot twist… XD This is valid to all chapters.  
Well, hope you all like it, and please, read and review!  
Stories of Symphonia: Escuridão após o fim (Darkness after the end)

Chapter one: A escuridão contida (The darkness within)

Derris Kharlan, Mayaan 24th year 4036 of Symphonia's calendar.

"Okay guys… It's time." Lloyd smiled, punching the air as he took one step ahead to the final battle with Mithos.  
After the entire journey, they were finally there… That was the opportunity to put an end to everything.  
The group nodded, following him as he opened the final gates to Mithos's room. And there he was, sitting in a small throne, the Great Seed just behind him, floating gracefully in the purple sky of Derris Kharlan. Inside it, a woman's soul. A soul of someone called a goddess, but no one else then the villain's sister. Her faded image could barely be seen, but for the angels of the group, it was quite enough to cause an impact. Colette gulped dry air, as she visualized the woman who once occupied her body. Kratos just eyed her coldly, and Zelos remained with his always-smiling mask.  
Finally, Yggdrasill stood up, facing the group.  
"Mithos…" Lloyd started, determination filling his very spirit.  
The man's body started to glow, as he slowly turned into a boy no older than fifteen.  
"Are you ready for this, Lloyd?" his father asked, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"Yes…" he was looking firmly at the leader of Cruxis, who was watching the group.  
"Do we really have to battle?" Genis asked, walking forward so his friend could see him. "Mithos… Are you sure this is what you really want"  
"I'm sorry Genis." He said simply. "I've been in this path for too long to give up now. Goodbye…" He said, before finally starting the battle.  
Presea was the first one to be attacked. She used her ax to shove the boy away. However, he turned, his hands glowing with light. She had half a second to flee his tackle, as he shifted lightly, pressing his hands against her back. She yelped in pain, falling forward.  
Zelos was the first to react, reaching as he thrusted his sword where the boy had been in the last instant. But he was too late, as all he felt before falling was a slight pain on his head caused by a strangely dark light.  
Genis was stunned. What had happened? When have Mithos gone that powerful to knock them out with just one attack?  
What the hell was going on?  
Raine was casting a healing spell, as Kratos and Colette were clearly casting Judgment. Regal and Sheena were ready to attack.  
He was taken back to reality with someone putting one hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, Genis! Wake up!" he heard his best friend voice saying. "Are you Ok?" he nodded to Lloyd, finally starting to do his job: casting spells.  
Mithos laughed slyly, red light gathering around him.  
"What is he doing?" Lloyd tough, never seeing that spell cast before.  
The boy's eyes were unfocused. Had he gone mad?  
Finally, he saw other light as both Kratos and Colette released their Judgment attack, but none of them seemed to affect Mithos.  
"Lloyd! Run!" he heard Kratos yell. Zelos, now awake because of Raine's resurrection, had taken Genis and Sheena in his arms, and she was still struggling to be back to the battle. Regal had also Presea in his arms, and Colette was in his shoulders. Raine was, too, running. Mithos, still glowing strangely, tried to follow them.  
But before he could actually react, Lloyd had one of his swords cutting against his shoulder.  
"I won't let you hurt them." He stated firmly.  
Mithos's took out his own sword out of magic, as they began a duel.  
He met Lloyd sword, shoving it down and reaching to tackle him. Lloyd took the opportunity to attack with his other sword, and Mithos jumped forward, causing the boy to take a few steps behind. "LLOYD!!! LET'S GO!!!" he heard his father yell again. The tone in his voice scared him. He turned, Kratos was waiting on the door, and the others were already out.  
"KRATOS! What's going on"  
Mithos was casting the rest of his spell while that.  
"Just run! Quickly"  
Lloyd turned and fled, reaching to his father. But the leader of Cruxis was faster.  
He grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt, and he fell, landing hard on his back.  
"Damn it!! Lloyd!!" Kratos ran to him, taking the boy in his arms. He was breathing with some difficult because of the fall, and the seraph would never leave his son behind.  
But Mithos pushed him, dropping them both to the ground.  
"You won't leave. You'll never leave me"  
And with that, the reed light that had once been around him dissipated, causing another huge light explosion.  
"Deadly Judgment." The ex-hero said un-emotionally.  
The last thing Lloyd saw was his father crashing hard against the opposite wall, before him too, was hit hard by the spell. And the world went black… 


	2. Chapter 2

Only one review?  
Isn't my story good enough? If that makes people review, then I'm posting another chapter.  
Where are my readers? Where are all the people who read Seraph Angel?  
T.T

Chapter two: Batalha sem fim (un-ending battle)  
Izoold,  
Julian 11th Year 4036 of Symphonia's calendar.

"So, that's it"  
"That's it"  
"I just hope you know what you are doing… Colette"  
Sheena faced the girl in front of her. She was wearing a light blue travel cape, and a white silk dress underneath. The dark blue boots covered her feet, and mainly, she wore a determinated but childish expression.  
The two girls were sitting in a small house in the fishing city, Izoold.  
Two months have passed since the last battle with Mithos. Lloyd had disappeared in the incident, and so did Kratos.  
With the current events, it was more than likely that Kratos had joined Cruxis once more and that Lloyd…Was dead.  
According to the information Regal had given them last time they met, the Desians had Lord Aurion once more. And there was no way Mithos would let Lloyd live.  
So they concluded it to be the worst…  
It had pasted almost two months since them. The world was still disunited, Derris Kharlan had gone back to hiding thanks to Yggdrasill's acts, and the Desians were starting to rebuild the ranches.  
But there was nothing they could do. They couldn't show up: Mithos was desperately looking for them, so they needed to be in constant run, always split apart so there were less chances for them to be found, and if one was found, the others would not be too.  
Time passed, and soon Colette noticed something. Something no one, except Sheena, as she had just told her that she…  
Colette… Was pregnant. Pregnant from Lloyd.  
It had been quite a shock for the summoner, she couldn't imagine that the two of them… But as the angel girl had just told her, she had spent a night with Lloyd… Before he died.  
"So…" Sheena finally broke the awkward silence. "It will be a fatherless child, huh"  
Colette only nodded shyly.  
"Well…" Sheena let out a grin. "At least you won't have to worry about your parents-in-law not liking you." Colette smiled at her friend comment. Sheena may have lived in an isolated city for long, but her ability to cheer up the ex-chosen up was incredible. Maybe that's why she had chosen to tell her first. Presea and Genis would be shocked, they were too young to understand. The Professor would be more than likely surprised and disappointed with her. She couldn't rely on Regal or Zelos for something like that, so…  
"I'm sorry." Sheena blinked at Colette.  
"Huh? For what"  
"I don't know… I'm just sorry… This shouldn't of have happened…" she looked sadly at her feet.  
"Hey." Sheena grabbed her gently by the chin, forcing her to look into the girl deep brown eyes. "It will be OK… Besides, don't apologize. It was not your fault. It was… Nobodys fault." Colette only nodded.  
"Sheena… Would you mind please telling the others? I don't even know how to look in their faces anymore… Please?" Sheena was taken a little aback for the girl's request.  
"Colette." She said "Don't be ashamed. What you two did was natural. It happens to everyone in certain moment of their lives. What happened is that it was a little two early for you, but…" the woman put her tea down. "It's all right. No one will be mad at you. In this very moment… They will stay by your side, I am sure"  
The blonde smiled, somehow reminiscing about the journey, about the moments they spend together… About the times when i he /i was alive…  
"Come." The ninja stated bluntly, getting up.  
"Where are we going?" asked the girl, blinking innocently.  
"Where else?" she smiled. "See your family, of course. They had the right to know, isn't it"  
Colette got up too. "Okay!" she yelped happily.  
Sheena started running off. Noishe approached the chosen, barking.  
"Yes, Noishe… I know I have to thank her." She giggled happily, before going after the older girl. 


	3. Chapter 3

Only more one review? Awwww…. Anyway, thanks Mira, I hope you keep reading this story, you know there's one part I made especially for you!

And please, people, review… TT

Chapter three: Companheiros (companions)

Iselia,

Julian 23th

Year 4036 of Symphonia's calendar

"Colette… Do you have any idea of what really happened at the Tower of Salvation?" asked Sheena, eyeing the girl gently.

Colette just shook her head. "Sorry… The last thing I remember was Kratos yelling for us to run and Regal carrying me… After that, the doors were closed, we heard a huge explosion and came down here…"

The summoner sighed. "I just want to know what really happened back there… Mithos was so strange, and why did Kratos told us to run so suddenly? It doesn't make sense… There's something behind it, but I just can't put my finger on it…"

"What worries me more is the power that brat got so fast…" they both turned to see Zelos, lying against the door of the room.

"Hey!" came a yell. They turned once more to face Genis, sitting on the table next to them. "I… I really don't think you should call him brat…" he flushed. Zelos blinked. After all, he was still protecting Mithos?

"That is not for us to worry now." A tiny, but firm voice said. Presea sit on the table, and waited that everyone saw her to go on. "There are matters we still need to discuss. What about our hiding? Yuan's location? Colette's pregnancy?" Colette flushed at that "The desians? Mithos did get that power, that what matters. We can't beat him. And without the power of the Eternal Sword…" she looked away. "Things will turn out pretty hard in the end…"

"Indeed." Now it was Regal. "I can keep you safe enough for now, but without the renegades, we're not sure. Yuan's missing, who will take control over them?"

Raine took one step ahead, holding her staff firmly. "We should first worry about our safety and about Colette's child. After things set down a little… We will find another way to stop Mithos."

They were all at Dirk's house near Iselia. The previous day they have told him the bad news, and he had very gently invited them for the night. Now, they were in the living room discussing some matters, and taking decisions about what to do next.

"But what about the Renegades? We can't leave them by their own!" the only half-elf male in the room yelled.

"You're right… Is there anyone here who can lead them? We need someone, they are all split and Yuan didn't left any note saying who would assume his position…" Raine looked at the wooden floor. "I'll go." She said them, firmly. "They won't respect a human, and I think I have a knowledge enough…" she looked around waiting for her friends absorb the information. After a while, all of them nodded.

"That means I'm on my own now, sis?" came her brother, now timid, voice.

Raine walked up to him, hugging him gently. "I'm sorry… But don't worry; we'll se each other quite often, I'm sure. I'll find you somewhere, and you won't stop your studying. You'll be fine." She smiled, brushing a few tears that formed in his eyes with her fingertips. "Promise?" he asked with a teary voice. "Of course." She kissed him on the forehead, before letting go and going back to her chair.

"I…" everyone turned to see Regal, still quiet against the wall. "I can take him, if you want. We can move somewhere near Asgaard, so he can study… I'm alone anyway." He looked sadly at Presea for a moment before turning to Genis. "What to you think?"

"That would be great. Thanks Regal…" Raine answered for him. "But why Asgaard?"

The shackled man sighed. "He wouldn't be accepted in Tethe'alla because of the discrimination… And since Palmacosta was destroyed, so was the school. I fear the most decent place for him to study right now would be the Balacruff School…" he cleared his throat. "You should go as well, Presea." He said then, looking straight into the girls eyes.

"I-…" she started, looking her sister's ex-boyfriend and right after, Genis. "I would be pleased." She showed them a rare, tiny smile.

Both man smiled back.

"So it's settled. Sheena, would you mind using the Mizuho Network to find information about Mithos new power and about what really happened back then?" the raven-haired woman nodded. "Good. Zelos, I'm counting on you to hide our localization. You know you have a strong voice against the king." He smiled sadly at the professor's comment.

"Yes… But I, too, can't stay at Meltokio anymore. It would be too dangerous… But don't worry! I'll find somewhere else, hunny!" she smacked him with her staff.

"Ouch! What was that for?" seeing no need to answer him, she turned now to the chosen of Sylvarant.

"Colette, dear…" the girl looked up at her, expectantly. "Don't worry. We'll have you covered. Mithos won't ever find out about the child, you can be sure of that. You two will be safe. But…" she trailed off. "You may have to travel a lot… To run away from Cruxis… If it is okay with you…"

"Don't worry, professor. It's okay really. Thanks." They both smiled.

"Oh! Come on! Cut off this sadness, everyone! We're still together, right? So, why don't we enjoy our last night, huh?" Obviously, it was Zelos.

"Why, you!" Sheena growled. "Can't you see there are people actually suffering here?" She raised her hand to slap him, but before making contact with his cheek, a hand was put in between, stopping her.

It was Presea. She shook her head, admiring her feet. "No… He's right. We shouldn't waste our last time, probably for a long time, together. We're all sad, but…" she exited. "I don't want to waste this time… Not like this…"

"But Colette's-!" she started, but stopped when she heard a chair moving and footsteps. She turned, and there was Colette, near the door, a sad smile in her innocent features.

"I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble." The chosen said, before turning and running off the door.

Sheena was about to follow her, when the professor caught her arm. She jerked her head from side to side.

"Leave her. She probably needs sometime to think…" Sheena's eyes shined, as she took one last look at where her friend had run.

"Yeah…" Suddenly, she felt two arms wrapping around her and three bodies being pressed against her. It was Zelos, embracing the three girls at the same time. She was about to try to slap him again when she saw the sadness in his eyes too. She stood still, shocked by that eyes…

She had never truly seen him sad, he was always hiding… Always with a smiling mask, but now…

Useless, she just hugged him back, as in a while she could feel the rest of the group join in the embrace too….


	4. Chapter 4

Well… Please, don't kill for this. It's just that a certain character needs to be born!

If you don't like it, please read it to the end, then you can close the window and never read it again. But please, give me one chance!

Oh, and whoever likes it… Review please.

Chapter four: Como eu queria que estivesse aqui ( How I wish you were here)

Flanoir,

Jade 16th

Year 4037 of Symphonia's calendar

Presea gulped dry air as she watched the two in front of her. The mother, sleeping peacefully after hours of giving birth to her son, who was just next to her. Cless, that's how she had named him. He had her mother's blonde hair, only a small bit of it, since he was a new-born, but even at such small age you could see he would insert his father's and grandfather's red brown eyes.

The girl just stared, deep in though. "Colette…"

"Presea? Are you all right?" came a shy and childish voice behind her. Jumping in surprise, she turned, to face Genis looking gently at her.

She nodded slowly. "I didn't know boys could enter this room." She said.

"I can't. But…" he trailed off. It seemed even himself didn't know what exactly was he doing there. "What happened? What to talk about it?"

She eyed him with an expression of surprise. "Why are you asking?" The half-elf rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I don't know, it's just… You seem distracted, but you are not like this normally. You are here with her the whole time, weren't you?" she nodded. " I just though that… Well, something could've happened and… I'm here for you; you know…" he blushed.

She gave him a weak smile, but didn't move. "I promised her something." She started. "And I wish I could fulfill it, but…" She seemed to realize something, and turned to him with wide eyes. "Genis…" she put her hands to her mouth, not continuing her talking.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked with a puzzled face. She looked away, thinking deeply. "Yes…" He was even more puzzled. "What is it… P-Presea?" She blushed at the way he said those word, but luckily he didn't see it; they weren't facing each other.

"I already promised you." She said, now talking to sleeping girl. "And I will fulfill it. It may not be your wish, and I'm sorry… But I won't leave you alone in this." Then, turning to the boy near her, she concluded. "Let's go."

"Where?" he blinked.

"Outside. I wish to speak with you… And if possible make you a request." He blushed, trying to guess what she wanted to say, but though better as he just nodded.

She went outside and he just followed, a bit nervous about what she was going to tell him.

She leaned against the fence of the balcony, turning to him as he just waited, standing still on the ground covered of snow.

"She said…" the girl started, looking at the beautiful city of Flanoir. "That it was here… Where she and Lloyd…" she didn't finish the phrase, for he knew what she meant. Then, he remembered seeing the two outside that day, and blushed.

"I've been thinking a lot lately." She continued. "And… I got to a conclusion. About things there are important;" she turned to him. "And things that are not. Who do I really care about? And I got to conclusions. In the beginning I though… I was alone. But then I realized I wasn't. Not anymore." She showed him a rare smile. "I have friends. I have a family. Even though I'm too old for my body…" she stared at him waiting for permission to go on. When he nodded, she did. "And… I may not have finished school; that's why I'm living with you and Regal, and I may have lost many years of my life, but… Once again, I see light in the end of the tunnel…"

"A tunnel you though had closed to you a long time ago." He finished for her.

"Yes. And now… I made a promise. It's something that may look a little…" she tried to find the right word to put it. "Weird. But I wished your assistance for it. It's okay if your collaboration is just for one night, that's all I need… Because I promised not to leave her alone."

He was extremely puzzled, but didn't ask. He knew she was going to explain it. He got closer, leaning too against the fence, admiring the view she had been looking not too long ago. She waited his answer, now facing him at a small distance.

He then turned to her, smiling widely.

"Anything for you… Presea." He got closer, wrapping his small arms around her. She stared for a moment, before returning it. She never though she would ever feel him so close, feel the very scent of the now thirteen years-old. Without thinking twice, which she normally did, thanks to her cold nature, she got closer, placing a small kiss on his lips. His eyes got bigger then two apples, as she let go. She began to walk away, stopping at a little distance from the entrance of the house. She just turned her head, her usually sharp eyes now soft.

"Would you… Let me have a child of yours?" He blushed, looking to the floor. No, he couldn't be shy and childish. Not now. She was serious, and she needed him. He sighed, now facing her with determination in his eyes. "Of course." He smiled as he succeeded on being strong. "Not now." Presea said. "But as soon as my body is ready… I wished… You don't have to assume it, though. I can raise him or she on my own…" He jerked his head to side to side. "I will soon finish my studying in groups of class." He said. "Then, I would be glad to be with you." For the last time that night, she gave him a smile. But not like the others, it wasn't shy. It was full of emotion, full of joy and bliss. And so soft…

Saying no more, she disappeared into the house once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying this history!

This is the continuation of the last chapter, hope you all like it!

Chapter five: Um belo aniversário ( a beautyful birthday)

Asgaard,

Augutus, 22th

Year 4039 of Symphonia's calendar

"Genis! Genis! Wake up!!" came an annoyed male voice.

"Huh? Yes?" Genis lifted his head from the floor slowly; facing his new found friend, Klarth, staring at him. They were both sitting beneath a tree on the school garden, enjoying the shadow under the burning sun that shone that day at Asgaard.

"It's so unlike you to sleep in school." Klarth sighed, brushing one strand of blue hair behind his ear. "What happened?" Genis yawned. "We're in the break. Lemme sleep." He turned to the side once more, clutching to the soft grass and stretching himself.

"Oh, come on!" the human pulled the other boy's arms, forcing him to sit up. The half-elf sighed.

"Fine, I'm up. I'm up." The other one smiled at that. "Stop that. I slept very late yesterday, I'm tired."

"Oh… And what is it you were doing last night that you slept so late, huh?" he had an evil smile on his face.

"Pervert." Genis mocked, remembering immediately of Zelos. "I was cooking, ok? Cooking! It's not easy to do a giant cake!"

Klarth blinked. "A giant cake? For what?"

Genis sighed. "Presea's sixteen birthday, I wanted to make something special."

Klarth stared for a moment. "Presea? The pretty girl with pink hair from the other class? Do you know her?" Genis nodded. "I live if her." He said in a bored tone. Klarth jumped, raising his fists on the air. "And here I though you were just a lazy boy! But no, you're not only dating, you actually LIVE with her!"

Genis did an anime fell. "Don't misunderstand things!!" he yelled. "I didn't say it was anything like that… We're more like family…"

"But then you wouldn't be awake so late to make her a cake." Genis blushed. "Aha! I knew it! You like her!" He punched the air in a triumphant way. "Genis is dating Presea… Genis is dating Presea… lala…" he sang happily.

"Dating? Yes, I guess you could say that." Both boys turned, to see a pink haired teen looking peacefully at the two. She stood still facing them, dressing the school uniform: a short pink skirt, large socks with black tank tops, a white shirt, and a light blue coat, all with the school's emblem on it. Genis turned to an even darker shade of red, turning away so she could not see it. Klarth smirk triumphantly "Ha! I knew it!"

She smiled, and moved to sit beside Genis. Klarth just blinked at the two. Even sitting, you could see Genis was tall, and that made a big contrast with the small figure Presea had. She pecked a kiss on the half-elf cheek, as he turned to face her bug-eyed. She cocked her head to the side in a cute way, leaning against his shoulder. He then sighed, the blush starting to disappear from his features, as he wrapped and arm around her and touched her long hair playfully.

Then, thinking how strange was the silence, he turned, and not much to his surprise Klarth wasn't there anymore.

"Well," he though. "He just might have wanted to leave us alone…"

Later that day

"Happy birthday, Presea!" said Zelos, smiling widely at her.

She thanked him, took the present, and motioned him to enter, which he did. "Oh! Zelos! There you are!" came Sheena's voice. "Good. He's here; we can already sing 'Happy birthday to you!'" she exclaimed.

"Huh? This early?" the former chosen cocked his head to the side.

Colette was the one to answer his question, holding a small child on her arms. "Cless is tired, I need to go back home." She sighed. "I'm sorry for causing any trouble, Presea." The other girl smiled weakly.

"No, it's alright. Besides, Raine said she too had to go home earlier, so…" Colette smiled back.

Then, the singing started, as they all joined to celebrate Presea's sixteen birthday.

After a while, some of the guests were already gone, leaving the younglings to party by themselves. Presea and Sheena were the only girls to remain, while there were Zelos, Genis and Klarth of men.

"Now, come here kiddos! I have an idea!"

"Huh?" they all turned to Zelos, who was holding a bottle with one hand and a piece of cake with the other. He sat on the floor, moving for them to do the same. Curious, they did.

He put the bottle laying in the middle of the circle, and spin it till it stopped with the top pointing to Klarth and the base, to Presea.

"Okay!" he chirped. "Now, Klarth, you have to ask her something."

Genis and Klarth grinned, already knowing how to play, but the two girls had pluzzed looks on their faces.

"Hey, Zelos… What kind of game is that?" Sheena blinked.

"Well… We spin the bottle, and it will point to two people." Zelos explained, closing his eyes as he did so. "One of them will ask the question" he pointed to Klarth. "and other has to answer 'Truth or Dare.'" He pointed to Presea. "If it's truth, than the person has to answer one question. If it's a dare, the person has to do something the other orders."

Presea blinked. "Understood."

"And why are we playing this?" asked Sheena, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's fun!" Zelos whined. "Now, Klarth, your time."

"Okay!" the boy grinned. "What do you want, Presea? Truth or dare?"

"Uh…" She seemed to think for a moment. "Truth, I guess."

"Okay… What's your biggest secret?"

Presea frowned her brows. She was supposed to answer _that?_

"Well… It's a promise." She said simply.

"Oh! Come on! I asked you what was it!" he whined.

"No, you didn't." she shot back.

Genis shook his head. "She has a point."

Klarth sighed. "Okay, okay. So please be more specific!"

"Hm, alright… It's a promise I made with Genis, and it has to do with Colette."

Genis smirked at that, but after remembering what was the promise, blushed deeply. It _was_ her sixteen birthday after all. He gulped dry air. She was ready.

Both Klarth and Zelos laughed from his expression.

Presea just smiled at him.

"Okay, now it's my time." Sheena smiled, spinning the bottle again.

"Me and Zelos?" Genis blinked, seeing the result.

Zelos smirked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Zelos smiled evilly. "Kiss Presea." Both teens blushed.

"W-What?" the half-elf blushed, but said now more as Presea placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Like this?" she asked, a little annoyed. Zelos seemed disappointed, but he hadn't specified that it had to be a passionate kiss. Sighing, Genis leaned against his partner shoulder.

The bottle was spin by Genis this time. Sheena had to ask Klarth something.

"Truth or dare?"

The boy though for a moment. "Dare."

She sighed, thinking a little before talking. "Imitate a girl." The boy blinked. Then, he took Presea's purse on his hands and started acting, putting on hand on his hips and other on his face in a dramatic way.

"I can't believe I just broke my nail!" he whined. "What a disaster! I must go home pass my baton again." All – except Presea – laughed at that.

Klarth then took the bottle. It ended up like he asking Sheena.

"Truth or dare?" he asked slyly.

"Dare." She sighed.

"Hm…" he though for a moment, before a evil smile came to his face. "Give Zelos a full kiss."

"What?" she shuddered, with some emotion – probably anger – in her voice.

She didn't have time to react, for Zelos acted fast, and with quick movements of her arm caught her waist and dragged her closer, pressing his lips against her passionately. She took a moment to respond, but when she did, the kiss only got deeper. Genis blinked.

"Wow." He exclaimed when he saw where Zelos'es hand was going. "That's going to hurt." Presea looked at him with doubt in her eyes, but she soon got her answer as she heard a slap, and Zelos with a red mark on his cheek. The three teens laughed hard at that.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he whined.

"Pervert." She said simply, moving for where she had been sitting before.

Then, Presea timidly spin the bottle for one last time, as it stopped. It was pointing for her and Genis.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, showing him a small smile.

"Dare" he bushed, for an unknown reason.

"Hm…" She though. "I'll guard that for tomorrow night. And you will have to do it."

He nodded, still blushing.

"Aw! No fair! I want to know it too!" Zelos whined. Presea just smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you too will know it soon enough." The man grinned back at her.

"I think I'll be going now." Said Sheena suddenly, getting up.

Zelos did the same. "Yeah, I'll go too. Have lot of work." He smiled. "Hay, kiddo." He asked, moving to Klarth. "Wanna a ride?"

The teen got up. "Yep. Thanks."

Genis sweat dropped. "This two look awfully like each other." Sheena laughed at that.

"Well, bye lovebirds!" Zelos waved, as the three left the house, leaving Genis and Presea alone in the house.

Hey both looked at each other, them at the house.

"It's a mess…" The girl started.

"Yep. A great mess." Genis put his hands behind his head. "The maid will have a big work tomorrow." (AN: They live with Regal. Don't forget that he is still rich…)

"What was the dare anyway, Pre?" he turned to her.

"Fulfill your promise tonight." He didn't blush, as expected, just smiled at her.

"Of course." He said, before taking her in his arms, bridal style, and leading her to this room.


	6. Chapter 6

New chappy! This one is dedicated to Mira Fujibayashi, a friend who inspired me into this :)

I hope you all like it! Please review!

Chapter six: Uma nova vida (A new life)

Mizuho,

Dectemba 8th

Year 4039 of Symphonia's calendar

"You're late" Came a firm and annoyed voice.

"I know. Sorry…" whined Zelos, finally closing the door as he entered the leader's – Sheena – house at Mizuho.

"What took you so long anyway? It's near the sunset already! You're at least three hours late!"

He waved his hand back and forth. "Not matters for you to worry, hunny. The might Zelos Wilder is fine!" she rolled her eyes. "Now, Sheena, would you mind starting business? I'm planning on coming back tonight."

"Correction. You were thinking." She stated. "It will take too long, stay here for the night…."

"If you insist…" he taunted her, closing his eyes blissfully as he did so. "So, what's the news?"

"Well… I think we are near finding Yuan." She started, moving to the kotatsu (AN: traditional low Japanese table with a blanket to keep warm in cold days. It works with electricity, or Volt's power) and sitting in a cushion as she put her cold legs under it. Zelos, who haven't been invite to sit, did it anyway, sating right across her as he mumbled contently at the warmth. "Some spies saw him in Luin last week. It seems he was looking for information, he was looking someone, someplace or something."

"Huh? That means now we have to find out what is he looking for too?" Zelos whined, lying down on the floor.

"Stop complaining, Zelos. Don't you grow up?" she rolled her eyes as she approached him, dropping to the floor near him.

He sighed. "I'm tired." She raised an eyebrow, raising her head and turning to face him.

"You lazy."

He sighed again. "But I am. Not tired of the trip or anything. I'm tired of all of this."

"All of this?" He nodded. "You know what am I talking about." His voice was full of sadness, but it implied that he wanted more. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but it was like he was waiting for her permission.

She just had to listen. But no, she wanted to comfort him. She didn't know why, and it bothered her, but she wanted. She wanted to make him cry; but not because she wanted to see him sad, but she wanted to be able to see though him, like no one else had ever done: She wanted him to tell her everything, to see his true face, to take his mask off.

But doing that would be so selfish, and she hated herself for even thinking about it. He would never do that to her; she was just another woman in his life. And if he did so, he would suffer.

And that… She could not bear.

She shook her head, going back to reality. "I understand how you feel…" Perhaps, only perhaps… She would see through him, without him getting sad?

He eyed her. "Probably you do." Her eyes widened at his expression, his pained eyes. But that was something else in there, something she could not read yet. "But not everything." He moved to sit up, but her hand stopped him. "Not everything? Zelos, what are you talking about?"

He sighed, lying down again, his hair wildly and carefree falling behind him. "Nah. Just an old story. You wouldn't want to listen to it."

"Oh really?" she amused.

"Yes… and I wouldn't like to talk about, otherwise you would be mad, or angry, or frustrated, or…" She shushed him putting a finger to his lips.

"I won't. And I want to hear it. I want to hear your story. I want to see what do YOU have to tell me." The smile in her face said her words were true, and he could not be against it. Not against her smile. Covering his eyes with his arm, although she didn't know if it was from tiredness or to hide his expression, she wasn't quite sure, he started.

"It's a silly story. A story of a man with broken hopes. A coward who hid himself behind a name he hated most, who took every opportunity to continue his masking, just to hide from his cruel past." She eyed him, and he smiled gently. "You see, this man… One of his parents had another family, and the other one died right in front of his eyes, because of him. Even years after, he could not go throw it. But one day…" He stopped, took a deep breath and seemed to think a little before going on. "He met someone. That person was different to everyone else; she didn't treat him like he was special. She despised him every time he acted like he was special, and she helped him carry on. When he needed most, he knew he could rely on her. And even if he didn't tell her straight, she cheered him up just by being herself. And he… Started to love her." Sheena blushed madly at the comment, remaining quiet. "Then he met someone else." Her heart almost stopped beating at that. What? There was another? "He was a boy… A very special boy. He was an idealist that could be compared to Mithos the hero. Always so strong, fighting for his friends and for himself, for what he believed. The man met another people too. All of them had suffered a lot. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was truly not alone."

The ninja girl was now panting for the end of the story. Of HIS story. What he was just telling her… was almost too much for her small heart. But she stayed still her him, for he needed her, more than anyone else. She just waited, never taking him out of her view, breathing hard, her heart beating fast. She was anxious, and he wouldn't tell her more. "Go on." She murmured. Her voice was so tiny, so dry, that she barely heard it. But it seemed to be enough for him.

"But it seems all the good stuff had an end… He died, and all the party split apart. Once again… The man… I was alone again. I tried to run again, to be my old self. But I just couldn't anymore. Not after all I had passed. And I began to feel lost, depressed: I felt tired." He paused, now taking his arm out of his teary eyes. "I want it all to be over, to kill myself. Because I'm alone now. The person I love, you, think I'm a big jerk. The only family, my best friend, the one I could trust, is dead. My family is no more, only my sister, who hates me, is alive. And I can't even see my friends anymore. So…" He sat up, making no attempt to dry his tears, and not daring to look at Sheena. "What's the point in living?"

Everything happened so fast the he had to time to react, and she had not time to think about it. But in less than one second, she had her arms around him, embracing him tightly, silent crying onto his chest, crawling on him as she led him down again and laid on him.

"You should live for the one you love." Her voice was weak, teary, and her words were said between chokes. But she didn't care right now; all she cared was he, his well-being. "You should live for me!!" She yelled desperate.

He was the one who was putting it all out, and she was the one breaking down. Perhaps it was a prove of how much he was strong and how weak she was. Or perhaps… It was only pure love.

His eyebrows were frowned in a sad way, and there were many tears running free down his cheek.

"I love you, Zelos. I love you more than I love myself. I didn't want to admit it, but I do. I do…" her voice was altered because of her crying, and she sounded like she needed desperately of comfort. And he gave it, returning the hug and caressing her hair gently with his fingers.

"Seesh… Seesh… It's okay, Sheena… It's okay… I'm here…" he whispered weakly.

"You're right… You're here." He could fell her smiling against him. That's when he noticed the position they were. She was on top on him, both on the ground, and they were hugging, his leg between hers. Instead of making one sexual joke, though, he just stood for a while, enjoying her presence, her scent, her very body.

"Sheena?" he said, finally breaking the long silence.

"Huh?"

"Tonight… Can I not only stay here…" He sat up, still holding her to his chest. "But sleep with you?"

She blushed, and had an urge to hit him, but though better. He was serious… With a final sigh, she kissed him on the lips, not only a simple kiss, but a full kiss. He moaned as her tongue traced her way into his mouth. But after a while they broke off, feeling the need to breath.

"Hey Sheena?"

"Yes… Zelos." She smiled up at him.

"You still didn't tell me your true name."

-

The next day

"Chief! Sheena!" someone yelled.

The woman quickly opened her eyes, surprised for hearing Orochi's voice. She looked at the clock beside her futon, (AN: Japanese blanket, used as bed) yawning widely.

Ten O'clock. "Shit!" She though, getting up and preparing to take her pajamas off and dress herself, and she remembered she was already naked. "Oh yeah…" She blushed madly as she turned around to see Zelos sleeping, his uncovered hot chest right beside were she had slept, in another futon.

She quickly got her clothes and dressed himself, running out of the house to find Orochi breathing hard, like he had run, right beside her door.

"What happened?" She asked tiredly.

"You won't believe it. We found Yuan!" The news was like music to her ears. "Bring him here." She ordered, turning to enter again.

"Okay. But I must warn you, he has company."

"Then bring him too." She answered, closing the door behind her and running to her room. "Zelos! Zelos, wake up!" she yelped.

"Oh, Sebastian, just a little more…" he mumbled sleepily. "Just more five minutes, Mommy's not going to be angry…"

"ZELOS WILDER WAKE UP IN THIS RIGHT MOMENT BEFORE I GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY BED WITH MY FISTS!!!" He jumped in surprise at her yells, looking straight at her with a puzzled face.

"What?" He yawned. "It's ten in the morning yet… Lemme sleep."

She sighed. Taking his clothes on the floor, she threw them at him.

"Come. Now." He stood alert at the sound of her voice.

"What happened?"

"We found Yuan." She stated simply. "Put your clothes on, we need to meet him."

He looked at the mess that were his clothes then back at her. "Can't I just put my pants or something?"

"No." She firmly answered.

"Why not?" He whined again, but stood up anyway. She flushed a little at the sight of his body full naked, but decided to ignore it.

"Zelos… If the people in Mizuho find out I slept with an outsider, before marriage, they'll loose the respect for me. Besides, it's a serious situation here. Dress properly."

He cooked his head to the side cutely. "Hm… So Mizuhoans are traditional enough for people not to have sex before wedding. Funny, Mira. So our love is forbidden?" She put a finger to his lips.

"Sorry… And would you mind, first not saying my true name out aloud, second, it won't be secret in a while, but for now we don't want to make a mess, do we?"

He smiled. "Yep, okay okay."

There was a knock on the door. Zelos finished putting his cloak on as Sheena opened the door.

Orochi stood there, but them moved so the couple could come out. They did, facing more than they even expected. Yuan was carrying someone on his back. A really injured person.

Kratos.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this chapter will explain many things… And I really hope you all like it.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and please keep reading & reviewing!

Chapter seven: Dor na escuridão (pain in the darkness)

Mizuho,

Dectemba 9th

Year 4039 of Symphonia's calendar

"Oh my-" Sheena covered her mouth with her hands. Behind her, Zelos twitched in an uncomfortable way. What was he doing there anyway? Yuan though, blinking at the two. He had gone there expecting to talk to Sheena and had found the stupid chosen! Oh great. Just great.

"You found him…" the ninja girl whispered, staring at him. Or was it at the man on his back?

Yuan sighed, looking sadly at the floor as he remembered how he had saved Kratos.

"Yes… After all I was the one to save him…" he shook his head. "Is it… There any place for me to heal his wounds?"

Sheena cocked her head to the side. "Oh, sure. Here, let me guide you." She said, walking to the commercial part of the house and leading him there. Zelos just followed.

They laid Kratos down on the floor. Yuan immediately removed the man's shirt, exposing a really wounded chest. Then he took of the sleeves and ripped his pants, leaving the man with nothing but his underwear.

"Sorry for that." Yuan said, although they didn't know if he was talking to the unconscious man or to the couple.

With quickly movements of his hands and a few words in elvish, both man's bodies began to glow in a golden light, as Kratos'es wounds were slowly healed. After a while, it stopped, leaving Kratos almost fully healed and Yuan breathing heavily. Then, the half-elf used his cloak to cover the human, taking him in his arms once more.

"I think that'll do." Both Zelos and Sheena nodded.

"Come. I'll show you where you put him down… And I wish to speak to you." Yuan smiled simply, as Sheena lead the way. They passed through a few rooms till they got to one near Sheena's – Yuan raised an eyebrow seeing the two futon together as they passed the room, but said nothing. Finally, they entered a guest's room, where Zelos had slept more than once in his visits. Yuan laid Kratos down on the futon, right after turning to the two.

"I think I own you some explanation." He said simply. "Where to start…" he sighed. "After the incident at the Tower of Salvation…" he eyed both looking for permission to continue. Sheena nodding, he did so. "I started to look what happened, because I knew Kratos wouldn't get back to Cruxis, even if all the evidences said so. And I needed to know the truth about what happened back them. So I went to look for it. I didn't warn the Renegades because they wouldn't respect if they knew I've chosen it over them. I hope you don't tell them" he once again stared at the two, and glanced down at Kratos, before continuing. "So I went. After a long search, I discovered where Kratos was. Trapped by Yggdrasill. I saved him, and came down here from the Tower of Salvation. Mizuho is the nearest place, so here I am. Although… I didn't know you'd be here" he was referring to Zelos. "…I still don't know what happened back them at the Tower, but one thing I know for sure: the Lord Aurion of the Desians is a fake."

"What?" Sheena asked, surprised.

"A fake." He repeated. "He's not Kratos. I don't know who is he, but… He has taken the opportunity to take Kratos'es place, and Yggdrasill actually left it happen. That's all I know." He finished.

"Lloyd." Came a voice. They all turned to face Kratos, now awake, facing them and sitting straight on the futon. "It is Lloyd." He had the same serious expression, but with a strange glint in his eyes. One that only Yuan could see through: Sorrow.

They all stared at him, in shock. "Lloyd?" Yuan repeated. "He's alive?"

The man nodded. "Not only alive, he's with Cruxis. He survived… And now Yggdrasill corrupted him. And it's my fault…" he trailed off.

Sheena put her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide. Zelos snickered, not taking off his mask.

"How's that possible?" The woman asked, completely shocked.

"Yggdrasill needs the Eternal Sword." Kratos said. "But he can't have it on his own, so he used Lloyd instead. I have no idea of what he did to him, but now he is in Mithos'es side." He sighed. "It's my fault. I wasn't able to protect him, and now he's gone…"

Yuan put an arm to the man's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "It's not your fault, Kratos, you know that. Mithos is incredibly evil, you know what he is capable of doing."

Kratos nodded sadly. "Yes. He is mad… And it's up to us to put an end to his acts."

Everyone in the room nodded.

Sheena then remembered something. But, would it be safe to tell him that?

"Erm… Kratos." She began nervously. "We have some news that may have something to do with you."

"What is it?" he asked simply.

She scratched the back of her head, showing him an uncomfortable smile.

"Sheena." He asked firmly. "What is it?"

She sighed. "Id' better go straight to the point. Congratulations, Kratos. You're a grandfather."

Yuan's jaw dropped, Zelos smirked, and Kratos immediately fall on his back.

Sheena just continued to rub her head uncomfortably.

This was followed by a long silence, that only Yuan broke with his laugher.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. "Lloyd… That dummy actually knew how to even have a son?" He laughed again.

Sheena shook her head.

"We're not joking. This is very serious, Yuan." She mocked him. "Colette did get pregnant from Lloyd."

Yuan stared with wide eyes. Then he turned to his friend, who had been silent since then. The look on his face was priceless: A mix of shock, sorrow and embarrassment.

"I-" he started, but his voice failed him. The auburn haired cleared his throat, as he his eyes looked for his friend in search for comfort.

Yuan just hugged him gently, a smirk still in his lips, as he tried not to laugh at Kratos'es expression, in which he failed miserably.

Kratos growled at his friend giggles, but decided to ignore it, as he turned back to the raven-haired girl in front of him.

"When did it happen?" he asked, his cold tone back once again.

"Oh… You mean the birth? Two years ago, in Jade 16th. His name is Cless, by the way." She nodded her head knowingly. "He has your eyes." She smiled softly.

That smiled… Remembered him of something, of the past. The day when his own child was born, the words of his wife…

He put his hands to his face, sighing.

"I can't face him." He said emotionless. "I can't go back after this all and fail again."

He slowly got up from the blanket. "I'm going after Lloyd." He stated firmly. But Yuan caught him by the arm, stopping him.

"Kratos, no! Your wounds are not fully healed yet, it would be suicide!"

The human just stared at his childhood friend. "What other options do I have?" He struggled.

"Don't tell him, dude." This time it was Zelos who said. "Just hide it, and leave it be. Make him think you are Dirk's old friend or something. I'm sure you'll still be able to protect him this way."

Kratos eyed him, shocked. "So, Colette and him are living with Dirk…?"

"Yep." Zelos smiled this time. "But you'd better not do the same thing you did to my bud, kay? If you do, I won't forgive you."

This was only when Kratos realized that he wasn't the only one that suffered with Lloyd's death. Even the pervert chosen was facing it in his own way. How were the others? They haven't talked for a long time…

He sighed, turning to Yuan.

"All right. I think I'll just follow Zelos'es idea. Yuan… Is it okay if I lived with you and the renegades?"

The half-elf blinked at him. That's right, Kratos had no home anymore…

"It's all right. You'll always have a home there… My friend."


	8. Chapter 8

I really really hope you are all enjoying this story so far. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I have been busy with Christmas and stuff.

Please, read and review!

Merry Christmas and a happy new year for you all!

Chapter eight: A pequena Sage (The small Sage)

Asgaard,

Septemba 6th

Year 4040 of Symphonia's calendar

It had been less than two months since Genis and Presea's daughter, Archie, was born.

The news soon spread through the friends, and Sheena had actually been the one to tell Raine about it.

She had never seen the half-elf so angry and frustrated, in great part for her brother's irresponsibility;

And in a small part for her own absence, for her lack of knowing of what could've happened to her small brother, and for not doing anything.

As she walked down the streets of Asgaard of what looked like an eternity, she would just think about her anger and her feelings, and about how disappointed with Genis she was.

How could she not see it? Genis was living with the girl he liked, for goddess sake! It was obvious something like that could happen!

And as she mourned over her sorrow, she could not see or not think that perhaps the two younglings wanted this child, and would not believe it from anyone's mouth… Only theirs.

-

Genis was surprised when the bell ringed, but his great shock was to receive a punch as soon as he opened the door.

He yelped in pain as he fell to the ground, turning angrily at the one who had attacked him.

"Hey, what're you- Sis?" Now he was surprised.

Presea, listening to all the noise came out of the kitchen with her small child in her arms.

Genis pushed himself to his feet, as he slowly got up, his now long silver hair falling behind him.

"Sis! How you've been doing? I missed you-!" this time, her staff that hit his head with incredible force stopped him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he rubbed his head painfully.

That was only when he lifted his eyes to face her fully. Anger was all over her face, and shocked, he backed away.

"Sis?" he sounded scared, so Presea went to his side.

"Are you all right?" he asked as she took a better look on where he had been hit.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He said simply. "Raine… What are you doing here?"

The woman raised her staff again, but this time Presea caught it and pulled it forward, taking it in her hands.

"I believe there's no need for violence here." She stated firmly.

Raine sighed, and then eyed the child in the girl's arms: her niece.

She had a short pink hair, and her father's blue eyes. She wore a small blue dress, which, the elder half-elf admitted, looked incredibly cute on the baby.

Genis caught her glances at his daughter, looking from Raine to the child, from the child to Raine.

"Ah – So you've heard about her." He stated. His sister could only nod. "I'd better introduce you properly. Raine… This is my daughter, Archie."

"Or so I've heard." The woman retorted. "I can say I am very disappointed with you, Genis."

The boy sighed, not knowing exactly what to say. So Presea was the first to talk:

"You'd better come in. May I offer you a cup of tea?" she asked as she moved so her sister-in-law could come in.

The woman nodded, sitting on a couch, as Genis followed. Presea put Archie on his lap, before running to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, sis." The half-elven boy said uncomfortably.

His sister only eyed him, before sighing. "I didn't expect that of you, Genis. It was very irresponsible. You're only sixteen, you're not qualified enough to be a parent."

"I'm gonna be seventeen next month…" he mouthed half to himself, half for her.

"Do you even have an idea of what it is to raise a child! I though you, of all people, who lived your whole life with Colette, wouldn't want to pass the same thing!"

He jumped in surprise at her sudden yells. She was usually so calm…

"But that's exactly because of it that we-" But she cut him off.

"I expected you to know that could of have happened! I didn't want you to pass for the same thing Colette or I did. If you wanted to be with Presea, there are ways to prevent her from getting pregnant and-"

"It wasn't an accident." This time, the ax-woman was the one to cut her off, sitting down next to Genis with three cups of tea on her lap.

"I wanted this child." She said simply. "And so did Genis."

Raine stared at the two, eye-wide.

"I can perfectly understand that you would want a child since your older, Presea, but Genis…"

"I'm sorry for taking your young brother into this." Presea said with caution as she took her boyfriend's hand into her and their fingers laced. "But if two people love each other, even if they are young, they have the will to do as they wish, isn't it?"

Raine didn't reply, for she was too deep in thoughts. Genis, visibly nervous, rested his head on Presea's shoulder, somehow looking for comfort.

"I was afraid you'd react like that…" Came a voice from far behind. Raine turned to face Regal descending the stairs and staring at the four people.

He walked there and joined them, sitting right next to Raine.

"How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you asking." She then turned her attention back to the trio. "Did you let this happen?"

Regal sighed. "Before I could out my finger on it, Presea was already pregnant. After that, I felt like I had no right to interfere."

The half-elf sighed. "Yes… I guess I may be a little harsh on them. Though you can't blame me, for I didn't know both of you wanted this child." She added.

Her brother smiled, getting up from his seat to sit next to her and embracing her. He was just her weight now, and she had to recognize he had grown a lot since they last saw each other.

"I accept your apologizes. But with one condition." She smiled.

The look of "?" Presea gave her was enough to make her go on.

"If you invite me for the wedding." Genis smirked, Presea blushed lightly, and Regal just stared, for the two weren't married yet, and it would probably be a while before they did.

Then, Archie sneezed, as they way went laughed.

"And if I can hold her, that is." She added happily.

How little they knew what small Archie would become…


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry I couçdn't reply the reviews or anything. I'm just not receiving the damned e-mails!

Well, anyway… thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, I'm really glad you're enjoying it.

R&R!

Chapter nine: Do mesmo jeito… Eternamente. (This way forever)

Asgaard,

Nyvembly 18th

Year 4042 of Symphonia's calendar

Genis got really scared as he woke up from his small nap and saw that the house was empty. The only one there was his two-years daughter, sleeping peacefully in her crib. It was around eight, Regal was probably still at work. But what about Presea? She couldn't of have gone out, it was rainy that day, and every time she left she would leave him a note, let him know where she was.

But in the house she wasn't, and there were no notes. Worried, Genis picked up the phone and called Klarth, asked him if he could take care of Archie for a couple of hours. The boy said it was OK, and as soon as he got to the house, Genis fled outside, not wearing an umbrella or anything, too worried about Presea to worry about himself. The rain was strong, and he was cold in no time, but he kept running through the city of Asgard, looking desperately for his companion, his girl, his bride, his girlfriend… Whatever she was, it didn't matter: He loved her, and he was worried. That's what mattered.

After almost an hour of constant running, he collapsed on the middle of the streets. His body wasn't made for exercises. He could bear lots of mana, yes, but he would get tired easily while doing sports, and even in panic, he could not continue. So, he moved himself a little, leaning against a wall of any house on the street, breathing hard and trying to recover.

He would think about them, about their life together, about their child, their lives… About… her.

And then it hit him. Of all places, where could she be if not somewhere she felt home too, somewhere she could look for comfort?

He got up again, and this time walking slowly on tired legs, headed to the school.

-

And there she was. Sitting on the ground, under a tree they would always meet on the breaks, and where they used to date till a few months ago, when they finished school.

She was all wet, yet he could not see if the water in her face was rain or tears. He slowly walked to her side.

"Finally found you, Presea…" he whispered.

She jumped, looked startled for a moment, and them looked at him, hiding her eyes under the shadows of her hair.

A thunder cracked in that moment, raining light drops over them, and crushing Presea's attempt's to hide her tears.

She didn't say anything, did not move, and only stared at him.

He kneeled by her side, looking directly into her gazing eyes. Taking his hands in his, he kissed it softly, before starting.

"What happened?" was all he could think to ask. She shook her head shyly, looking to the ground, and all she could answer was a muffled sob.

He eyed her worriedly, wrapping her arms around her like he would always do, as she began to shake uncontrollably, sobbing on his shoulder, tears care freely falling down her cheeks.

After a few moments, she calmed down a little and finally looked up to face him.

"I'm sorry…" He looked a little puzzled and concerned at the same time.

"What for? Presea, it's okay for you to feel sad… You can't control your feelings or anything."

She sobbed once again, and he began to get worried about what had happened.

"Will you tell me what is it? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it…" He spoke softly, caressing her hair and her back.

"I'm sorry…" she said, then. "I know I should be happy… But I just can't… I can't bear it again…"

Now he was confused.

"P-Presea?" She blushed when he stuttered. He had not done that since they were about thirteen, since… She asked him to have his child. Hearing it now seemed so… Awkward.

"Remember when you said once… That you'd live at least ten times to time I'd live?" She asked, this time with no longer tears in her eyes.

He nodded, eyeing her carefully.

"It's not going to happen anymore." She sighed, as he mind began to race about what she was talking about.

"I've been thinking about this for a while… But only now I could be sure of it…" she took a deep breath before going on. "I know I should be happy about it… About that I could live long and happy years with you from now on… But… I just can't… After all I've spend…"

His eyes widened in realization. "Presea, don't tell you're…"

She just nodded.

"It was probably going to happen sooner or latter because of the Cruxis Crystal… I was just too scared to admit it…"

Now i he /i had tears in his eyes.

"But that's… Presea, that's great!" He put his free hand to his mouth. "Sorry… It slipped."

She giggled a little.

"I'm sorry about running away. You must of have been worried…" He smiled.

"Yeah… But are you all right now? I mean, with the fact… You're frozen in time again?"

She bruised a last tears out of her eyes.

"Yes… I apologize for making you look for me. Just…" she paused for a moment. "Don't ever abandon me."

"I won't." He grinned.

Taking her hand in his, he began to lead her back to the house, read to take a good warm bath.


End file.
